


Tasting Poison

by z0mbieshake



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Storybrooke, Autoshop, Dark, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drug-Induced Sex, Implied Relationships, M/M, Marijuana, Rape Aftermath, Sexual Harassment, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z0mbieshake/pseuds/z0mbieshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm meets Felix at the auto shop and proceeds to mark him as his own in every way he can. In hindsight, Felix knew he should've ran the moment this man laid his eyes on him.</p><p>Set in Sporklift's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/87910">Left Side of the Bellcurve</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasting Poison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sporklift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporklift/gifts).



> Set in the universe of Blowing Smoke and Scraping Metal from Sporklift. My fanfic of a fanfic! This is my attempt to insert Malcolm into this universe and accidentally doing a very, very dark depiction of him.
> 
> Trigger: Rape/Non-Con as the tags say. Malcolm's not a nice guy in this fic.

It was surprising that this Cadillac still saw the light of day instead of spending its life as a compacted cube buried in someone's junkyard. The beast was more metal than paint and growled like a sputtering dog on its last legs. Felix couldn't even imagine how anyone could drive this around but here it was sitting in Tillman's ready for a tune-up of… _everything_. The driver was either the bravest daredevil in Storybrooke or a complete moron who had no idea he was courting death with every single trip to the supermarket.

"Malcolm, good to see you again _and again and again_ ," Tillman greeted the scruffy looking man at the counter, taking his hand and shaking it firmly.

From the garage, Felix peered through the door curious on what creature would dare to drive that screaming metal deathtrap. The man was nothing special. He looked to be in his mid-to-late forties, hair already greying and laying on his head in a messy flop with a patchy, also-greying beard to complement. He was dressed in many brown, wrinkled, baggy fabrics that looked like they hadn't seen a washer in at least a week. The man was _boring_ , most likely the moron and not the daredevil. Only one feature stood out on the man outside of his heavy accent: The curious curl of hair that lay on his forehead in a disturbingly _cute_ manner.

Felix had found himself staring at that ridiculous curl, thinking that Malcolm hadn't noticed him yet. He jolted when he noticed that the man was staring straight at him, mouth slightly ajar and eyes wide and darkened with interest.

"So your total comes to- um, Malcolm?" Tillman waved a hand in front of his customer, noting the spaced-out look on his face.

The scoundrel's eyes snapped right back to Tillman and he gave the man a friendly smile, "Sorry. Was thinking about dinner tonight. Anyway, will you be doing the repairs yourself?"

"I guess. Unless you've got another mechanic in mind," Tillman replied.

" _Him_ ," Malcolm said immediately, pointing at the blond in the garage.

Felix's brows knit together at the gesture. Malcolm wanted _him_ to tune-up his screaming metal death trap? Tillman didn't seem too off-put by the suggestion, already nodding as he scribbled down Felix's name under the form, "Felix is pretty good. He'll do a fine job."

Malcolm hummed in pleasure, eyes immediately falling back to the apprentice mechanic, " _Felix_ ," He repeated the name, rolling it around on his tongue, "Come out and say hello!" He chirped childishly, punctuating his declaration with a giggle.

Rolling his eyes, Felix packed up his set of tools and backed off from the door.

Tillman chuckled shyly, already predicting that both parties wouldn't get along, "Sorry. Felix's real quiet."

Malcolm shrugged, "I like quiet," He replied, fingers jittering in excitement under the counter.

 

There was the slightest bit of embarrassment having to work on his heap of scrap metal. Even though he knew it wasn't Tillman's intent, he felt like an amateur apprentice relegated to busy work. There was nothing anyone could do to revive this Cadillac. At best, he could probably squeeze out a few more months.

Felix did a quick survey of the vehicle, noting down all the paintwork he'll need to do, rust proofing, salt-stain removal. He peeked in through the windows, scowling at the trash strewn all around the backseat and the thin layer of dust that saturated every surface of the car. Felix always kept the inside of his car in immaculate condition and seeing this apocalyptic-level of disrepair made Felix cringe.

He noted how Tillman hadn't even bothered writing down a list of checks to make on the form, simply crossing out the box as if to say _EVERYTHING._ Tossing the clipboard onto the roof of the car in defeat, Felix made his way to the front. He hadn't even touched the internal parts yet and he was already getting a headache.

Felix popped the hood from the driver's seat, circling around to the front and lifting the hood till it perched vertically in the air. He nearly lost his head as the hood _slammed back down_ , just barely stopped by the boy's hands shooting up in reflex. He grumbled loudly under the weight of the heavy bonnet. He nearly died because of this moronic old man and his stupid car!

The slightest chortle was the only warning he had before Felix felt a tongue scrape along the back of his neck. He let out a startled groan, resisting the urge to fight knowing that he'd hurt himself if he dropped the hood where it was. He bit down a moan as he felt hands scour his body, pinching his nipples through the cloth before groping down his torso to his hips.

Another chortle came when Felix felt lips against the shell of his ear, "I appreciate the effort you're putting into my car, _Felix_."

" _Let me go_ ," Felix muttered, low and dangerous. He growled again when Malcolm coiled an arm around his chest just under his armpits preventing him from lowering his arms. The other arm held him tightly around the stomach, compressing their bodies together while Malcolm hummed lightly behind him.

He pressed a kiss to Felix's cheek, his beard tickling his ear, "You're _cute_ , anyone ever tell you that?" He cooed, pushing himself flush against Felix's body nearly grinding him against the car. Felix's hands trembled under the hood, threatening to drop it and injure at least one of them.

And then he was gone.

Felix took a deep breath, all contact and warmth suddenly replaced with air. He lowered the hood of the car safely, whipping around with a scowl on his face to find the scoundrel _a good twelve feet_ from him, sitting on an empty workbench with a magazine in one hand and a Coke in the other. He looked up from the page he seemed so deeply entranced with and gave Felix a friendly smile, toasting him with his Coke before returning to the compelling article on electric sock warmers.

All Felix could do was stare, brows knitted once more, utterly _puzzled_ at what just happened. The sweaty handprints he left on the hood of the car and the wetness at the back of his neck reassured him that he hadn't gone insane.

_What the hell just happened!_

So maybe, Malcolm wasn't such a moron after all.

 

"So you'll need an Engine Oil Change, _of course_ , brake light replacement, wheel alignment adjustment, suspension ball joint adjustment, tire-wheel assembly balance…" Felix paused, looking up from the list he had scribbled down on the back of the form, "Um…" He wasn't sure how to react to the man's unfittingly blissful expression.

"Hm?" Malcolm replied, staring at Felix with half-lidded eyes and a delightful smile, "Oh, it's nothing. Please continue."

Eyes returning to the sheet, Felix continued to list out everything ailing his vehicle, "Engine coolant system flush and refill, tire rotation and balance, plus shampooing the inside of your car and renewing the paint job," A breathy _sigh_ distracted him and once again, Felix's eyes flickered to the scoundrel, "… _Yes?_ "

"I could listen to you speak all day," Malcolm said, cheeky expression on his face.

Eyes narrow, expression stoic and obstinate, Felix ripped the form off the clipboard and stuffed it into Malcolm's hands, "Here's your bill," He muttered in a low voice.

"Ooh, frosty," Malcolm hummed, folding up the form and slipping it into his auburn jacket. He waited at the car while Felix collected his tools, picking up bits and pieces from the tool bench, "But not really, right?" Felix paid him no mind, picking up his toolbox and rolling over a vinyl-padded creeper with his foot, "Pretty boy like you, I bet you've got a _boyfriend_ , right?"

Felix stuttered at the statement, accidentally kicking the creeper past the car and out onto the sidewalk. He was never particularly open about his sexuality, not even after he met Peter. It had to be a lucky guess, or wish fulfilment.

Malcolm could see the thoughts firing in Felix's head and it pleased him. His eyes glittered as he eyed Felix hungrily, "Gut feeling," He answered Felix's unvocal question.

The older man looked so thoroughly amused, Felix almost wanted to slap the look off his face. He couldn't though, even if the man wasn't his customer, because his coy expression, bright eyes, and the slightest shade of dirty blonde hair bleeding through the greying, darkened mess reminded him so _much_ of Peter that it almost blew his mind.

Malcolm smirked at Felix's lack of response, " _I look a bit like him too, don't I?_ "

 

There was no rule against customer hanging around the auto shop as long as they stayed a good distance from the cars during repair. Felix was beginning to wonder if he should start enforcing a rule against it. Every time he looked, Malcolm would be right behind him sitting on a bench or stool twiddling his fingers at the boy. Felix was always unnerved by his presence, wondering when the scoundrel would pull his magic trick again, crowding him during an inopportune moment, feeling him up, and then backing away with half a drink in his hand laughing at a joke from Tillman as if nothing happened.

It was infuriatingly impressive and that was just the worst.

"How long have you been working here?" Malcolm asked, shouting over to Felix who was clearing out the carriage.

Felix didn't bother responding, too busy sorting through the colourful assortment of trash in Malcolm's car. He'd scavenged a small pile of loose papers ranging from old newspapers to gift wrapping paper. When he'd reached the bottom, he began find dirty laundry and curiously a half opened box of expired wheat flakes. There was a plastic bag trapped under the passenger seat, only it's handles peeking out from the faux leather. Felix gave it a good tug, resting one knee on the seat to get more leverage. No such luck. He was beginning to wish that Malcolm would protest, that way he wouldn't have to clear out the junk and could focus on shampooing the interior.

The lanky boy backed off from the car, dusting himself off and approaching the bench to get some sort of tool to pry the bag out. He was startled once more when he saw Malcolm still at the bench but _staring_ at him with wet lips and a voracious look on his face.

Had he been staring at him the whole time? Felix couldn't imagine what he was looking at till Felix retrieve a long wrench, returned to his car, and _bent over_ the seats- Felix stood and immediately rounded the car to the opposite door so he could _face_ Malcolm.

Malcolm groaned loudly, "Oh, that's just not fair."

Rolling his eyes, Felix returned to his work, prying at the bundle sandwiched under the passenger seat. He accidentally tore the bag when he jimmied it free. At closer inspection, the bag was from the Dark Star Pharmacy. However, what caught Felix's attention were the _condoms_ that scattered from the bag after Felix accidentally pierced the box they were held in. To top it off, a half-used bottle of lube tumbled down and _exploded_ on the floor.

Felix promptly rested his face in his palms and _laughed_.

"Hey, I needed those," Malcolm commented, his voice coming from _behind_ Felix.

Judging from the proximity of his voice, Felix figured he'd be leaning against the garage frame staring at him. Instead, Felix was greeted with the man standing nearly pressed right against his body, towering over him while he was hunched over in the car. At full height, Felix easily dwarfed the man but the scoundrel's presence and charm made Felix feel infuriatingly small.

"At least you're optimistic," Felix muttered quietly, a smirk in his voice. Resting one elbow on the roof of the car, Malcolm hummed with amusement as he watched Felix with growing interest. His eyes scanned Felix's body, lingering far too long on his hips before meeting his eyes once more. Unperturbed, Felix squirmed away from the older man's grasp, "Keep taking your pills, stud."

Malcolm giggled playfully. He backed off from the car, folding his arms as Felix smugly shovelled all the condoms into the trash.

 

Felix knew Tillman would be giving him flak the next day. Felix always had a bad habit of never writing down a time estimate on his documents. He entered the auto shop, waiting for a scolding from Tillman only to be greeted with the middle-aged scoundrel waving at him with a Cheshire grin.

"Felix, darling," Malcolm greeted, giggling a bit when Felix wrinkled his nose at the pet name, "So, Tillman says you've been working here for a couple years. Dropped out of high school too."

He had enough of this from his mother; he didn't need to take this from Malcolm too, "Where's Tillman?"

"Went for breakfast with his kids. I said I'd keep an eye on his shop till you got here," Malcolm replied. How Tillman trusted this clearly crooked man was a mystery to Felix, "Donut?" He slid a box of chocolate donuts towards Felix.

Felix eyed the sweets like Malcolm had snuck poison into them despite the growling in his stomach. His mother was in the kitchen this morning so he ended up skipping breakfast altogether. When Felix thought about it, he realized that he had missed dinner last night as well, substituting a proper meal with a few packs of crackers and a cigarette.

If it wasn't for that insistent, excessively _pleased_ look on Malcolm's face, Felix would stuffed his face then and there. Instead, Felix took one, notably the biggest donut of the bunch, and snacked on it as he entered the auto shop garage.

The growling of his stomach only got worse as Felix worked. From where he lay on the creeper, he could see Malcolm's shoes hovering just beside the north wall. Didn't the scoundrel have something better to do? Felix scoffed at the thought. _Of course he doesn't._ With the way he looked and acted, he was probably an unemployed deadbeat living off inheritance, perhaps a rich, naïve father that he didn't get along with who he eventually conned into supporting him.

Felix blushed when his stomach twisted and groaned with hunger pains. He glanced back at the dangling shoes, wondering if he'd be able to sneak back to the front desk and gorge himself with donuts. He rolled up quietly, pretending to search through his toolbox as he scoped Malcolm from behind the car. The older man was reading a Sports Illustrated magazine and he looked quite invested in whatever he had found. Casually, Felix pretended to search his pockets, faking a grumble of annoyance as he left the garage and approached the main counter.

Whipping his head back twice just to be sure he wasn't followed, Felix proceeded to stuff his face with donuts, smearing chocolate all over his lips like a child. He wanted to be subtle about it, snacking quietly at first but the moment the food reached his stomach, his hunger drive kicked in and he gorged himself sloppily on the donuts. This was probably the biggest meal he had eaten in _years_.

"Those were meant for everyone."

Felix flinched, wiping his lips as he turned to the chuckling scoundrel leaning by the doorframe. He swallowed clumsily, unable to even feel ashamed after _finally_ filling his stomach. He wrinkled his nose at Malcolm, returning to his creeper and rolling back under the Cadillac.

 

Felix had hoped Peter could've joined him for lunch. For one reason or another, Peter hadn't shown up and the rest of the mechanics had already gone on their lunch break. Unbothered, Felix searched through his satchel and picked up a rather pathetic-looking sandwich he had bought at the convenience store and made his way to the old supply room. It was the only place he could have a moment of privacy to eat and, if he was particularly stressed out, a safe place to light up.

Peter suggested an _alternative_ use for the room but Felix had yet to make it happen.

A whistle and the smell of greasy food caught his attention. Felix turned around curiously, seeing Malcolm clutching _two_ bags of fast food in hand. He noticed that the scoundrel had disappeared for a while but he didn't put much thought into it, assuming he finally got bored of lounging around and pretending to read.

"Got you something," He said, tossing the second bag at Felix and chuckling when the boy nearly dropped it. He snickered lightly, patting at Felix's chest as he walked past him and entered the supply room, "Come on, _Felix_."

Felix always liked the way he said his name in his accent, accentuating the first syllable and letting the second part just pop off his tongue. Not that he would ever admit it.

 

"It's dusty in here," Malcolm commented as he snacked on a handful of fries.

Felix shrugged in reply, smacking his lips a bit at the odd choice of guacamole in his burger. He washed down the tangy flavour with a generous amount of vanilla shake.

"Not liking the guacamole?" Malcolm asked, peering over to see how the boy had squeezed most of it onto his hands. Felix once again shrugged as a response before finishing his burger, "You really are a quiet one. That's a shame. You've got a lovely voice," Malcolm commented before wiping off the salt on his hands and firmly grasping Felix's knee.

Felix coughed at the action, nearly choking on a piece of burger. He stared at the man, bewildered by his audacity. Malcolm did nothing else, merely staring at Felix with nothing but licentious intent. Felix could see the dirty thoughts reflected in his bright eyes and all the naughty fantasies he was dying to live.

"I really like sex, _Felix_ ," Malcolm whispered in a low, seductive tone, "You'll love it. I'm _very_ good," He gave Felix's thigh a tentative squeeze, daring to slide up just a bit higher, "No one has to know. I won't say a word."

Felix wasn't sure if Malcolm's words were annoying or enticing, "If you can still get it up," He meant for his words to be a rejection but he could tell Malcolm took them as a challenge.

Felix gasped as Malcolm suddenly closed in, swinging his legs over Felix and straddling his hips as he took the hand covered in guacamole and salt from the fries and compressed it between them. Felix stiffened as the older man proceeded to lick each finger clean, suckling on them till the tips turned red. He teethed along each finger, dragged his tongue across his palm, thoroughly worked his hand till he utterly claimed it as his own. Malcolm's breath carried the slightest smell of whisky. Felix could catch a hint of old cologne and cheap shampoo on the man with just the tiniest tang of weed coming from his skin.

Compressed against the wall, Felix reached forward and wiped his hand off on Malcolm's jacket, "You think you can buy me off with donuts and a combo from Hero Burger?"

"I can do better," Malcolm cooed, pouting at Felix's disapproval, "When will my car be fixed?"

 _Pfft. Never._ That hunk of junk metal should never be graced with the state 'fixed'. _Safely operational_ was what Felix preferred, "Friday."

"Ah, so I have two more days to win you over," Malcolm teased, "Sounds like a challenge. I like challenges," He closed in on Felix's suddenly.

Immediately, Felix slid away, shimmying out from under Malcolm and chuckling when the scoundrel followed him up, "Keep taking your pills, stud," He repeated, balling up his trash in one hand before exiting the supply room.

 

"Can you close up shop tonight?" Tillman called out as he packed up his belongings. Felix didn't bother looking up, refastening hinges with one hand and waving to Tillman with the other. He heard his boss lock up the front counter, barring the windows before locking the door and leaving. This left the garage for Felix to close up as soon as he was finished.

Felix fished his phone out from his coveralls, contemplating how to structure his text to Peter so he could use make-up sex to make up for his lateness. He certainly wouldn't mention the real cause of his delayed work, how Malcolm kept prattling on and distracting him with coy remarks and innuendo-laden jokes all throughout the day. That man was just as bad as Peter sometimes.

As soon as he finished, Felix pulled out the bar propping the hood up, letting it sit safely up on it's own. He hummed with approval at his good work, shutting the hood and getting ready to pack up. He rolled off the upper portion of the coveralls so it sat bunched up around his hips, stretching as the night air cooled his sweaty skin. For the entire day, Felix resisted the urge to loosen the coveralls knowing that Malcolm would just spend the entire time ogling at the tight, nearly too small, shirt hugging at Felix's lanky torso. He wouldn't give that scoundrel such a pleasure.

Speaking of which, Felix turned back towards the sound of light snoring. He spotted Malcolm sitting on his usual spot on the empty bench _fast asleep_ with his arms crossed and body slumped against the wall. He'd tuckered himself out watching Felix and ended up dozing off when nightfall came. He reminded him of a child who missed naptime and ended up sleeping through his favourite show. Felix scoffed as he approached Malcolm, contemplating the best way to wake the man.

"Wake up. I'm closing shop," Felix said, slapping Malcolm across the face not too gently.

Malcolm grumbled incoherently in reply, weakly swiping at Felix's hand only to be slapped again, "Oof, so mean," He mumbled, eyes still closed as he suddenly reached forward and grabbed Felix, tucking the boy tightly against his shoulder before collapsing back into the wall, " _Five more minutes_ ," He crooned when his hands came in contact not with the coarse, oil-stained coveralls but the sweaty, cotton t-shirt clinging to Felix's body like a second skin, "Ooh my. What a treat."

Felix rolled his eyes, untangling himself carefully from Malcolm's hold before backing off, "Shop's closing. Get out."

"Hold on," Malcolm said, face solemn and voice quiet for a moment as he slid off the bench and fetched his phone from his back pocket, "If you could just take off the rest of the coveralls, I'd like to keep a picture of this for tonight."

A dry chuckle sputtered from Felix as he grabbed Malcolm's phone and shoved him back playfully, "Get out of here," He said, shoving Malcolm out from the garage. The scoundrel laughed at his cruel actions, turning around drunkenly and blowing a kiss to Felix when the boy waved mockingly at him. The man was a charmingly obnoxious pain in Felix's ass.

While Felix resisted at first, he quickly snuck a glance at Malcolm's jeans, admiring his intriguingly shapely ass through the worn material for just a second before returning to the shop. Felix would vehemently deny that this ever happened, even to himself.

 

With the hood properly fixed, Felix proceeded to work on all the engine-related repairs, quickly noting that the replacements would require additional adjustments to compensate for the poor quality of the car. With one hand bracing the hood and the other on the front of the car, Felix bent over to examine the engine coolant tank.

Almost immediately, he felt a warm body close up behind him, hands mirroring his, boxing him in with lips at his ear, "This is a _really_ good position for you," He giggled when Felix shoved at his arms, "I'm starting to think you're just doing this to tease me."

"Don't flatter yourself," Felix replied, still bent over the car examining the parts with Malcolm nearly laying on top of him. He blinked when he realized that scoundrel was still on top of him despite a good two minutes of returning to his work, "Can I help you?"

Malcolm smiled back at him, humming with amusement, "Why yes you can. If you could grind your hips against mine, I'd be absolutely delighted."

" _Delighted_ is not the word I would use," Felix rolled his eyes as he pocketed his socket wrench.

"Don't be so mean. I got you a present too," Malcolm whispered, slipping a very distinctly shaped, organic clump packaged in a small plastic bag into Felix's coverall pocket.

Without looking, Felix knew exactly what it was, "What… what the hell," He gasped out, making sure no one saw what Malcolm just tucked into his pocket, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Tillman had always been quite tolerant on drug use, never judging if his workers lit one up during their downtime as long as they did it _in private_. The last thing Felix needed was to lose his job.

"It's much better than whatever you smoke now," Malcolm whispered into his ear, burying his nose into Felix's hair and taking a disturbingly intimate breath. He groaned lightly, making Felix shudder, "First sample is _free_."

At the sound of Tillman whistling as he approached the garage, Malcolm immediately backed away and Felix returned to his work, both of them pretending like nothing had happened at all. Malcolm had turned his back to both of them, a _little problem_ betraying their sudden erotic moment. Felix imagined Malcolm must've been flickering through the most unsexy memories he had to lower his erection before Tillman approached.

Felix dryly chuckled, "I guess those pills are working," He joked to himself, eyes firmly on the car. It took a while before Felix shook off the man's presence against his body, pretending to work till his mind cleared. He gave the packet Malcolm had slipped into his pocket a small pat, fighting the building curiosity that replaced his anxiety.

 

Malcolm had disappeared during lunch time again. Felix paid little attention to it, knowing that the scoundrel would be back. He returned to his work, polishing the new brake light he had installed on the car. From the reflection on the glass, Felix noticed Malcolm approaching with a single paper bag in his hands. Curious, he dusted himself off and stood, about to approach Malcolm only for Tillman to cut him off.

"Malcolm! Back again?" Tillman greeted, friendly but clearly slightly suspicious with his constant presence.

"You know me, I get paranoid when someone is working on my car," Malcolm replied, chuckling as he tucked the bag under his arm and against his side, "What's on your mind?"

The lead mechanic quickly struck up a conversation with Malcolm, trying to convince him to sell his Cadillac to a junk yard and invest in something else. Felix silently eavesdropped, knowing that Malcolm would never agree to it and was simply humouring Tillman.

"I'm heading to Granny's in a bit for lunch. Want to come with me?" Tillman asked, nudging at Malcolm's arm.

" _Can't_. I've got plans," Malcolm replied, "I've got a date. Going to do some gardening back home before she arrives."

While the two prattled on, Felix hung up his tools and slowly slinked towards the old supply room. Since they were both distracted, Felix figured he could at least test out whatever Malcolm gave him without the older man barging in. He shut the door behind him, leaning against the side wall as he retrieved the small plastic bag from his pocket.

The consistency certainly seemed right, just slightly fluffier than his usual weed. What stood out most were the gnarls of red-orange and silvery hairs twisting throughout the green buds. He opened the plastic bag, sniffing lightly and immediately catching a strong but slightly sweet smell, almost fruity. In hindsight, Felix figured this was probably a dangerous idea but he was never exactly known for living safely so, _come what may_.

 

" _Oh god yes!_ This is _fucking great,_ " Felix groaned, splayed out on the floor with a joint tucked in his fingers. The entire supply room was filled with a smoky, tangy smog, gently wafting around the room with the briefest movement whenever Felix let out a breath. He felt like he was floating, filled to the brim with energy but completely content to lay around without a care in the world. This was the best high he'd had in _years_.

Malcolm giggled at Felix's euphoria, the laugh coming out in a slightly higher pitch and frequency, "Thought you'd like it. It's my bestseller."

Felix sputtered at the remark, laughing loudly and without a single care that Malcolm seemingly materialized in the supply room in a puff of smoke, "You're a dealer? God, that makes so much sense," How an unemployed deadbeat who was too lazy to even buy a new car could afford all the repairs, "I've never been so interested in gardening before in my life."

"I've got another sample if you're interested," Malcolm said, reaching into the paper bag he had earlier and removing another plastic bag. This one was filled with tightly packed buds that took on a curiously _purple_ colour, "It's called Holland's Hope. I think you'll like it."

One more sample turned to _seven more_ as Felix eventually smoked through Malcolm's entire paper bag. He took another deep inhale before exhaling a puff of smoke and watching as it lingered in the stuffy air of the supply room. He chuckled with amusement as Malcolm effortlessly puffed out smoke rings from his own joint.

"You're pretty good at that," Felix murmured, too airy to care that he was initiating small talk with Malcolm of all people.

"It's all in the tongue," Malcolm replied, giggling as he glanced over at Malcolm. Despite the way he slumped against the wall, Malcolm was clearly far less affected than Felix.

Felix scoffed playfully, "I bet you're good with your tongue."

He meant for it to be a joke just like the bad, innuendo-laden remarks Malcolm loved to sprinkle on him. He wanted the scoundrel to laugh it off and slink back into their hazy silence. Instead, Malcolm _stared_ at him, pupils blown wide turning his bright eyes into pitch black voids, devouring Felix with a look. The air became heavy and hot, the wafting smoke suddenly suffocating him.

"I-I need a drink," Felix muttered, throat feeling dry.

"Here," Malcolm called out, reaching into the paper bag and retrieving a bottle of Coke, "Thought you'd probably need one if you smoked up in this stuffy place," A casual, playful look returned to Malcolm's face, his eyes bright again once more, "You can roll your coveralls down. I won't look," He let out a playful giggle when Felix rolled his eyes and, _foolishly_ , drank the Coke.

Malcolm beamed and the darkness in his eyes returned once more.

"Anything more in that bag?" Felix asked, putting out his joint and dusting himself off.

"Just one thing," Malcolm said slowly, still watching Felix, "Those samples were my most potent brands. I charge top prices for them," Felix shuddered when the man reached out and stroked the side of his face, "I only said the _first_ sample was free," The hand traveled down slowly, smearing sweat along Felix's body before trailing down the collar of his coveralls and plucking the buttons.

Felix slapped the hand away, suddenly pulled down from his high, " _No_ ," He gasped out, slapping away Malcolm's hands as they insistently probed at him, "I said _no_ ," Felix scrambled away, slapping the man's hand back and crawling backwards away from the wall, " _Fuck you_ ," He growled, immediately trying to stand only to tumble backward clumsily, the ground suddenly shifting beneath his feet in uneven patterns. He looked up at the haze of smoke, seeing the shapes twist into gnarly patterns, distorting the room around him.

Malcolm giggled as he approached, seemingly only like a giant, malicious shadow in Felix's eyes, " _Exactly what I was thinking_."

Felix could feel him more than he could see him, his hands feeling white hot as they plucked the buttons of his coveralls, rolling it down his shoulders. Felix fought him as best he could, swinging his arms at an image that kept shifting away. With a lucky strike, Felix took a handful of Malcolm's hair and _pulled,_ still managing enough strength to hurt the man. Malcolm growled, prying his hands off before backing away.

Before Felix could even attempt to sit up, Malcolm returned, sitting on his chest and pinning his arms to his side, " _Get off-_ " Felix choked as a bottle was suddenly stuffed into his mouth. The Coke tasted excessively sweet as if magnified by all the drugs floating around in his system. Malcolm kept his head propped up, forcing him to drink the entire bottle even as Felix sputtered and suffocated under the constant flow, the sticky fluid pouring all over his face and soaking his hair. At the very bottom of the bottle, Felix could taste it, a foreign, almost medicinal bitterness while his body became weaker and weaker.

Malcolm removed the bottle pinning Felix down by the shoulders as the boy coughed violently. The smoke wafting through the air was no longer welcoming, preventing him from taking in a full breath of clean air to ease the burning in his lungs.

"You… _you_ …" Felix choked out between coughs, hands finding Malcolm's face once more but unable to even close his fingers, "I won't do it with-" He nearly threw up when Malcolm shook him before slapping a hand over his mouth. He cried out but his pleas were muffled, unable to gather enough strength to shout through.

A hand carded through Felix's hair, petting it uncharacteristically softly as Malcolm rolled Felix onto his stomach and proceeded to roll his coveralls down his torso. The jarring movement nearly made Felix faint; he lay limply against the concrete, eyes shut trying to quell the spinning pain in his head. Malcolm laughed as Felix kicked at him when he removed his shoes, tossing them away before rolling his coveralls down his legs and tossing them aside, leaving the boy in nothing but a simple t-shirt and boxer shorts.

Malcolm let out a slow whistle, pressing a hand on Felix's left calf and riding it up to his thigh, "Nice legs," He giggled, watching with amusement as Felix squirmed under his touch.

Unwilling to just sit back and let Malcolm have his fun, Felix propped himself up on his elbows. Eyes still shut, he dragged himself forward, knees clumsily scraping at the ground trying to find some leverage. He squealed loudly as he felt a hand on his ankle, dragging him back, his shirt riding up against the concrete. Despite knowing he didn't have the strength, Felix swung an arm back, nailing Malcolm in the ribs.

In response, Malcolm hooked an arm around his neck and dragged him backward, choking him until Felix's back fell against his chest, splayed over Malcolm's lap. Felix hands flew to Malcolm's arm, nails digging fruitlessly into his coat sleeve trying to prevent the man from choking him unconscious, "This is only fair. I let you smoke through all my best products," Malcolm cooed into his ear, violating it as thoroughly as he could with his lips, tongue, and teeth, kissing it when Felix was docile and _gnawing at it_ when he fought back, "If anything, I think this is a pretty good deal for you."

Felix couldn't twist his head away and his body was too weak to fight back, at most slapping at Malcolm's body pathetically, " _Peter_!" He choked out, crying to his lover for help.

Malcolm wasn't happy at the plea for help; Felix could tell by the way his arm tightened around his neck, shutting him up and cutting off his airflow. With his eyes shut tight, Felix didn't even notice Malcolm's second hand ripping off his shorts and plunging two dry fingers inside him right to his knuckle. Eyes snapping open, his whole body tense and screaming, Felix's cry for help died in his throat, choked silent. Malcolm was punishing him for his transgressions, for daring to say someone else's name while he worked Felix pliant in his arms. He only tightened the grip around Felix's neck when the boy's eyes landed on him, desperate pleading without words for relief from the burning ache in his lungs and the growing, hot pain between his legs.

Malcolm granted him no reprieve from either, threatening to choke the life right from him, " _Felix_ ," He purred. Felix flinched at the sound, "If you promise not to fight me, I'll be _gentle_. Alright?" The deal was barbed in every sense but the haziness caused by the weed and the drugs coupled with his lack of oxygen made Felix compliant. Squeezing his eyes shut, he nodded with the slightest movement of his neck. Satisfied, Malcolm released him, his arm resting around his torso as Felix pulled in a deep breath and coughed violently, "Good boy."

" _You sick bastard_ ," Felix grumbled out, crying out again when Malcolm shoved him to the floor, crushing Felix with his weight. Just the mere action of supporting his weight on his elbows and knees robbed Felix of all his strength, leaving him pliant under Malcolm's attention. His fingers continued to search him rigorously, scissoring apart, constantly twisting, making Felix's toes curl at the gesture, "Fuck you, _just fuck you-"_ Felix suddenly moaned when Malcolm's fingers twisted _just right_ , striking a sensitive spot that Peter loved to _torture_ just to see Felix writhe, " _Help,_ Peter!" He accidentally cried out again.

"That's much better," Malcolm hummed, giggling lightly as he continued to finger that one spot, "Is Peter your boyfriend?" He giggled again when Felix swung an arm back foolishly. With one hand on Felix's back, he shoved the boy into the concrete floor, crushing him harshly against it while his other hand continued to violently probe him, "Peter doesn't have to know. I won't say a word. And you won't either, right?"

Peter would get angry if he knew, he'd kill this bastard on Felix's behalf. He'd still _love_ him. He'd call Felix stupid for letting a man take advantage of him like this. Peter would _leave_.

His mind too muddled to make a choice, Felix crushed his eyes shut and begged, " _Stop_. Please stop," He squealed again when Malcolm pulled off his boxers and rolled him onto his back. The back of his arms slapped the concrete hard, laying there limp as the drug worked its way deeper into his flesh. Despite being robbed of strength, Felix's sensitivity skyrocketed as if trying to compensate for his weakness. He twisted away when Malcolm spread his legs apart and mounted him, reaching into the paper bag to retrieve a condom. He tore the packet open with his teeth, snickering as he slipped it over his erection and climbed over Felix.

"Look at me," He cooed, leaning in and panting into Felix's ear, " _Look at me, Felix_ ," He whined huskily, breathing against Felix's cheek, "LOOK AT ME," He growled suddenly when Felix still refused to comply.

Choking down a sob, Felix opened his eyes slowly, the world spinning even harsher around him now as he twisted to look at Malcolm. Despite everything around him being nothing but inky shadows, Malcolm's face was crystal clear, sharp lines and vivid colours engraving themselves into his mind. The smile on his face echoing his _father's_ , the idea sent his mind spiralling down into hysterics and Felix began to cry.

Hands cupped his face, a quiet voice shushed him as lips glided over his own, "Shhhh, don't cry. I promise it'll be good. You'll like it," Felix convulsed under him when Malcolm pressed a harsh kiss to his lips, sloppy, erotic noises slipping from his lips as he devoured Felix, distracting him, spreading Felix's thighs apart and shoving himself inside.

Felix threw his head back, breaking away from the kiss, shoulders digging painfully into the concrete as his back arched, _screaming_ if he had a voice.

 

The air was ice cold as Felix shuddered awake. He felt sticky all over, sweat and sugar causing the dirt to stick to his skin in clumps. The stench of weed, sex, and motor oil clung to his skin, nearly suffocating him back into unconsciousness. If it wasn't for the clean scent of cool, night air gently wafting through the vents, Felix would've passed out again. Felix pushed himself up from the concrete slowly, stumbling when his hand slipped on a patch of dust. He examined the supply room noticing how everything was torn and tossed apart.

The memories returned in a deliberately slow manner, cruel reminders of the lust forced upon his body. Malcolm fucked him against everything, against the wall, the floor, bending him over a bench and ravaging him relentlessly.

Felix remembered calling out Peter's name over and over again. He remembered Malcolm getting angry, snarling at him before lifting him off the wall and shoving him face down on an unused bench.

Thinking back to that stupid joke he made mocking Malcolm's virility, Felix let out a stupid, pathetic laugh that sounded like sobbing. He passed out before Malcolm came while the older man had wrung out at least two orgasms from him, continuing to rut into him throughout his refractory period till his touch became stimulating again. He figured Malcolm mocked him about it too but Felix couldn't remember, all words shut out from his mind.

He flexed his hand slowly and shifted his legs around. At least the drug had worn off. He noticed that the paper bag and the Coke bottle were nowhere to be seen. No doubt Malcolm took them with him to clean up the scene of the crime. If it wasn't for the disarray of the supply room and the slightest smell of sex in the air which would fade when morning came, no one would have known what had transpired here.

 _And no one ever would_.

He searched the ground on his hands and knees, unable to find his underwear so he ended up simply pulling his coveralls up to his hips and slipping his shoes on. He tried to walk normally only to collapse onto his knees. Every muscle in his loins were on fire. Still, he'd rather die than remain in this supply room any longer. Forcing himself up and biting down on his bottom lip, Felix opened the door slowly and limped out.

The auto shop was already closed, the door gated up and the front counter windows barred. Judging from the streetlights and the pitch black sky, it was the dead of night. Felix had been unconscious for hours, locked up in the supply room so no one could find him. He flinched when he passed the empty bench Malcolm sat on, already imagining the scoundrel there staring at him once more with the utmost enjoyment.

He retrieved his phone from his pocket, noticing that Peter had texted him twice. He swallowed harshly, wondering if Peter would still be awake, wondering if Peter would rush to his side and comfort him if he told him the truth or scowl and leave him in disgust. No one must know. No one could ever know.

 

"Morning Felix," Tillman greeted as the lanky boy entered the auto shop, "Malcolm said you weren't feeling too well yesterday. Are you alright now?"

It was clear he wasn't even if Tillman didn't know the cause. Felix felt boneless, each step taxing and the pain lancing up from his loins was nearly unbearable but this was better than staying at home and having his mother interrogate him over taking a shower in the dead of night. Swallowing, Felix gave Tillman a quick nod.

Dreading the trip to the garage, Felix peered in tentatively only to notice that Malcolm's dilapidated mess was gone. He looked to Tillman curiously, words not coming out since he knew he'd have to say Malcolm's name.

"Oh, Malcolm took his car this morning. Said it was an emergency. I did a quick check up for him and then signed it off," Tillman replied, "Good job though. I've never seen his car in better shape," Felix gave him an acknowledging nod, "I've never seen anyone get along with Malcolm before. You're certainly the first."

He could've laughed if the situation wasn't so infuriatingly tragic. He couldn't stand Malcolm and when he finally decided to give the man a chance, he raped him. Did he always make such bad judgements in character? Felix swallowed harshly and proceeded to the garage. He flinched again when he looked at the empty bench, still expecting Malcolm to be there but seeing a bouquet of roses instead. Even without his presence, he was _mocking_ him.

"Ah right," Tillman said as he wandered in, leaning against the doorframe with an amused look, "Malcolm sent those for you. Don't mind him though. He's just got a really sick sense of humour," Tillman stopped when he noticed Felix's silence, the slightest tremble in his shoulders, "Felix?"

The lanky boy crushed his eyes closed, his back to Tillman as he fought the urge to straight-up break down. That bastard humiliated him, wrecked him, and had the audacity to send him flowers after everything. Worst of all, he was gone which meant Felix couldn't do a damn thing unless he spoke out, unless he let everyone know. But he can't let _Peter_ know. Tillman, his mother, they all could've been there for all Felix cared. But not Peter. Never Peter.

Turning around, a stoic look returned to his face, Felix said in a monotone voice, "It's nothing."

His dismissal was suspicious but Tillman didn't look too into it. He returned to the front desk, greeting his next customer while Felix picked up the roses, threw them into a steel tank, and set them on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if it's just me but when I imagined Malcolm in this universe, my mind instantly went to him being a drug dealer. Maybe it's just me but I just couldn't stop imagining it.


End file.
